


Three

by lovelysky



Series: Pregnancy/Breeding Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Ryan Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance thinks back on his memories with Kinkade as Lance gets a ultrasound done.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy geekmom!!!!! (Unbeta'd so forgive me).

Lance was laying back on the exam table, he wore a hospital gown that currently exposed his stomach as the gel for the ultrasound was pooled near his navel. It was warmer than he originally expected. His nurse smelled like a beta, and she had a comforting smile. 

 

Ryan was holding his hand. 

 

They had been ecstatic when the pregnancy test had displayed positive. Six months into and two heats into their marriage and they were finally expecting! After the first month Lance wasn’t knocked up his family had teasingly joked that Ryan was impotent, which was  _ not _ the case. 

 

He had been a perfect gentleman, and alpha… but Lance had honestly been expecting him to pounce on him the moment they were alone too. 

 

Ryan always made sure Lance was pleased at the start of their relationship, and so often time Ryan would tease Lance with his mouth and fingers until he came. He  _ never  _ pushed Lance into anything, nor did he ask Lance to please him. 

 

Which meant because they were late discussing it, Ryan ended up not being around for Lance’s first heat as a married couple. He could smell the pheromones when he got home, and it took a lot of control to not lose it then and there. 

 

Lance smiled as he looked at Ryan one more time before he turned towards the ultra soundscreen. . 

 

He remembers how Ryan had pressed him into the wall, and growled into his ear. It had Lance feeling like putty, but Ryan was amazing with his control. He locked Lance in the bedroom and waited until his heat had waned before going in to try to please him. He missed the peak, and he  _ was _ still in heat. 

 

They bonded that day, even without knotting. 

 

So they still hadn’t had penetrative sex by that point… but Lance wouldn’t have it like that much longer. Lance decided if Ryan was too polite to make the first move he would need to. And so he did. 

 

That night was the night where they went absolutely crazy. Ten whole ass rounds, and Lance couldn’t stand upright for almost two days after. Turns out the truth was that Ryan actually wasn’t too polite, but rather that he was too  _ shy _ . He had never been with an omega before, and he didn’t know how to treat Lance right without hurting him. He didn’t trust himself. 

 

So by the time Lance’s next heat period rolled around he was well used to riding Ryan’s knot, and Lance wasn’t going to let his alpha leave his side this time around. 

 

Now they were here, and Lance was looking at a really odd image on screen.

 

“Oh my…” The nurse said, rolling against Lance’s stomach to try to get a better view. 

 

“What is it?” Ryan said, suddenly on edge. 

 

“Nothing horrible!” The nurse beamed. “It seems as if you have at least three babies inside your womb.”

 

”Three?” Ryan said as his shock suddenly turning into a brilliant smile. 

 

Lance was swept into the moment as Ryan started hugging him. His alpha’s excitement brought a smile to his face as well. They were going to be a family… a large family to boot.

 

He could see the love in his lover's eyes. They had a lot of shopping to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment!! Those are the best.


End file.
